Red Flag
Red Flag '''is the fifth episode of Season 1 of KrisTen . Blurb There's a sudden lull in what used to be a steady stream of robot drone attacks, and Lyn's thankful for the downtime- Kristen, on the other hand, is growing restless. With her newfound, rather pitiful grasp of basic English vocabulary, she convinces Lyn to go and try to put a stop to the gang activity that has been on the rise as of late. She agrees, and next thing they know they're stuck right in the middle of a full-blown gang war, alternating between being bound and gagged and being caught in a crossfire. Forget about fighting for justice- they're too busy fighting for their lives. Teaser LOCATION – DARK ALLEYWAY – DAY (A smallish of young men, probably around age 20-25, dressed in red, are milling around the alley. A few of them are talking, but mostly their just chilling out. Focus in on two of them, who are having a conversation.) Red 1: And I was all, “hey man, hand over the cash before we pound your face in!” (Red 2 guffaws, but he stops suddenly at the sound of clanking footsteps. All the red guys turn around. At the end of the alley are three guys, dressed all in black. A sense of unease fills the air as they walk forward. The first black-dressed man walks right up to Red 1.) Red 1: Whaddaya want? Black 1: For you to back off. Red 3: (approaches threateningly) Whatcha talkin' about? Black 1: You know what I'm talkin' about. It's our terf, and we ain't gonna let you come in and take what's ours! Black 2: Yeah! Black 1: In fact, this here's our terf! Red 1: No way, it's ours! Always has been, always will be. (Suddenly, the first black-dressed man draws a gun from his coat) Black 1: Get. Out. (The three red-dressed guys who had already spoken draw guns as well. After that, everyone brings theirs out.) Red 1: Make us. (We see a shot of the street outside the alleyway. It's totally normal, people walking down the sidewalks, cars cruising by as a steady pace. ) (Suddenly, gunshots ring out, and the men flood out of the alley into the road. They're open firing at each other. More guys dressed in black come out from the other side of the street to back up their friends. People run away and scream. Cut to black.) THEME SONG Act I LOCATION – LYN'S HOUSE – ENTRYWAY/LIVING ROOM – DAY (Lyn walks in the door and slams it behind her. She looks exhausted. Rose walks up to greet her.) Rose: Hey Lyn, how was school? Lyn: Beyond stupid. A bunch of people got in trouble for wearing two pieces of black clothes. Rose: That's a drag. Probably the gang thing. Lyn: I know, still. (They walk into the living room. Kristen is sitting on the floor in front of the TV, pacified by the Looney-Toons-esque cartoon playing. Lyn rolls her eyes.) Lyn: Seriously Rose, at this rate you're going to rot her brain out. Rose: Well, it's not like there's anything else I can do with her! (Lyn sits herself down next to Kristen, picks up the remote.) Lyn: Let's see if there's at least something educational on. (She scrolls through a few channels- commercials, soap operas, one channel in Spanish. It switches to the news; they're covering a story about the gang fight yesterday. Kristen shoots her hand out and grabs the remote to keep the channel from changing again, watching the screen attentively.) Reporter: This is the forth major fight to break out between the two gangs, known as the Red Flags and the Black Bulls. The cause of the conflict is still unknown. (On the screen it shows a huge fight between two groups, one dressed in mostly black and the other in mostly red, shooting at each other. Bystanders are running away screaming.) Reporter: Several civilians were injured in the crossfire... (Kristen looks at Lyn, as if waiting for her input.) Lyn: Idiots. Somebody really needs to stop them. Kristen: (trying to talk) ...stoop... dem! Lyn: Whoa, since when did you start talking? Rose: She's been trying all morning. Lyn: Awww! Kristen, I'm so proud of you! (She gives Kristen a hug. Kristen still looks dead serious, even a little exasperated.) Kristen: Stoop dem! Lyn: Wait, what? (Kristen points at herself, then at the gangs on the screen. She punches the palm of her hand with her fist.) Lyn: You want to... stop them? (She nods. Lyn opens her mouth to say something, but then closes it and thinks.) Lyn: Actually, that might not be such a bad idea. It'd be good training, plus we'd be doing everyone a favor... I mean, we- er, you- could totally kick all their butts. (thinks again, grins) Let's do this. (Kristen cheers and leaps to her feet. Lyn whips out her cell phone.) Lyn: You get yourself ready, I've got some work to do first. (She runs off, texting away.) LOCATION – DEL OLMO ICE CREAM PARLOR – DAY (Kristen and Lyn are sitting next to each other at a table in the corner of a rather beat-up looking ice cream place. Kristen has her hair up in a bun for some reason, and looks extremely restless. Lyn has her eyes peeled for something, and is trying to keep her head low.) Kristen: (begging) Stoop dem! Lyn: (whispering) Shh! That's what we're trying to do! (Kristen doesn't seem to get it.) Lyn: Look, I managed to figure out through my friends a little something about these two gangs. Apparently Red Flag has been extorting this very establishment, but Black Bull already marked this place as their territory. Kristen: (still confused) Ek... eks... Lyn: Oh. Extort, means they're threatening the owner of this place to make him give them money. (For a second Kristen looks like she finally gets it, then she starts looking angry about the injustice of it all.) Kristen: (seething) Stoop dem! Lyn: We will. They're bound to come in here eventually, and when they do... (Suddenly, someone walks up behind them. Lyn whirls around in her seat, on edge. It doesn't seem to be anyone to worry about, just a kind looking, portly Hispanic man. It's Mr. Del Olmo, the owner of the ice cream place.) Mr. Del Olmo: Can I get you girls anything? Lyn: Uh, two vanilla shakes? Mr. Del Olmo: Comin' right up. Say, I don't believe we've met. (holds out hand) I'm Franco Del Olmo, but most people just call me Franco. Lyn: I'm Lyn. (shakes hand) And that's Kristen over there. (whispers) She's not much of a talker. Franco: So, where're you from? Lyn: West side, actually. Franco: Really? Don't see many of you in these parts, East Side's too rough for most of you Westers. What brings you to our side of Crestville? Lyn: Oh, just business. And curiosity. Franco: Well, don't be too curious 'round here, you might end up somewhere you regret. Anyway, I'll go get your order. (He walks off. Just as he is, the door opens with a bell ringing. In walk three young men wearing sunglasses and red bandanas around their heads. Franco looks up, and honestly looks fearful for a moment, then puts on a straight face. The guys walk up to him, surrounding him for the most part. Lyn, seeing this, leans in and struggles to hear.) Man 1: We gotta talk. Franco: Alright. (They walk into the back room and out of sight.) Lyn: Kristen, I think that was them. (Kristen leaps to her feet, reading to pound some face in. Lyn grabs her arm and yanks her back into her chair.) Lyn: Not yet, we're gonna follow them to their hideout, remember? Kristen: Oh. (She calms down a bit, but keeps her eyes intensely glued to the door. A few moments later, the three men walk out, leaving a dazed looking Franco in their wake. Franco walks back over to Lyn, while the men head for the door.) Franco: (unnerved) S-sorry about that. I'll have your order in- (Without a word, Lyn and Kristen spring to their feet. Lyn puts her finger over Franco's mouth to shush him. They tiptoe after the men.) LOCATION – EAST CRESTVILLE – ALLEYWAY – DAY (The sun is getting low in the sky as Kristen and Lyn slip into the alleyway. They kneel down in front of a window looking into a basement very low to the ground. Through it they can see several red figures, talking, though the words are inaudible from their position.) Lyn: Target acquired. (She passes Kristen a bag.) Lyn: Just like we rehearsed, alright? (Kristen nods and opens the bag, pulling out a beanie cap and putting it on over her bun. Lyn semi-reluctantly switches out her cat ear headband for a baseball cap.) LOCATION – RED FLAG HIDEOUT – DAY (The gang members are standing around, talking. The one who was leading the mission to go talk to Franco (Red Flag Member 1) is having a conversation with a burly guy who looks like he's their leader.) Leader: Got the cash? RF Member 1: Hasn't paid up yet. Said 'e will tomorrow. Leader: Doubt it. RF Member 1: Yeah. How much longer r' we gonna give 'em? Leader: (ominously) Tomorrow. (Suddenly, the door is kicked down from the other side. All the gangsters freeze and look. In walk Kristen and Lyn, both of whom have their faces covered with hats, sunglasses, and bandanas stretched over their mouths.) RF Member 1: Hey, who the heck are you? Lyn: Who are we? (She walks right up to the guy and puts her finger on his chest. He's quite a bit taller than her, so she has to look up in order to stare him right in the eye, which lessens the effects of her threatening gestures.) Lyn: We're your worst nightmare. (She takes a step back and puts her hands on her hips. Kristen walks up and takes the same stance.) Lyn: Here's the deal. You guys are going to leave poor Mr. Del Olmo alone, or else we're going to have to teach you all a lesson, you got that? (There is a long silence. Then, all the gangsters suddenly burst into hysterical laughter. Kristen looks at Lyn uneasily, but Lyn just gives her a quick pat on the shoulder and a reassuring nod.) RF Member 2: (sneering) Well isn't that just the cutest thing you ever saw. Lyn: You morons won't be laughing for long. Now back off before we make you! (The leader steps forward, then picks Lyn off the ground but the collar of her shirt as if she were a little kitten. She thrashes around a bit and growls at him; he laughs.) Leader: I'd like to see you try. {C}(He tosses her to the side, slamming her against the wall. She falls to the ground in a heap. Kristen gasps and runs over to her, kneeling beside her.) Leader: (to Kristen) You there, take your friend and get outta here. This ain't a place for a couple of pretty girls like you. (Kristen rises to her feet, takes a fighting stance, and balls up her fists. Behind her, Lyn begins to pick herself up, getting to her hands and knees.) Kristen: No. (The Leader starts towards her slowly, reaching out a hand.) Leader: I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then. Kristen: (furious) NO! (She starts glowing, then transforms into Sawder.) Lyn: Yeah, atta girl! Leader: What the- (Sawder hisses ferociously and lunges at the Leader, claws outstretched. He leans back and dodges, only for her to slam him in the temple with the side of her blowtorch hand. He stumbles back, but isn't out yet.) Leader: (to the others) What are you waiting for, get'em! (The Red Flag members- there must have been at least 20 of them in that room alone- turn to Sawder and draw out either blunt bludgeoning weapons or sharp knives. One of them runs right up to Sawder right away and tries to hit her; she dodges, grabs his face, and throws him to the wall.) (He lands in front of Lyn, who was just crawling along the side of the room. Some flesh on his face is burnt and sizzling from the heat, and he's out for the most part. She grabs the crowbar from his hands and rushes into the fray.) (Sawder is surrounded. But whenever a gangster gets to close, she either claws at them, swings her torch at them, or tries to hit them with her searing hot tail. She uses her torch to light one guy's shirt on fire, and he retreats.) (Lyn sneaks up behind the crowd and starts trying to hit one of them over the head with the crowbar, but she instead gets into a one-on-one with one of the members. She's obviously overpowered and outmatched.) (One of the gangsters throws a knife at Sawder, which scratches her right across the face. She stumbles, crying out in pain. Orange tinted blood seeps from the long cut along her snout. Lyn sees this and tries to break away from her sparring match to help, but that just results in her being whacked over the head with a crowbar and collapsing on the ground, unconscious.) (Sawder regains her composure and looks down, just in time to see one of the guys swinging a metal pipe down right onto her face. Impact. Bright flash of green. We see Kristen, human form, fall motionless to the floor. Cut to black.) Act 2 LOCATION – RED FLAG HIDEOUT – BACK ROOM – EVENING (Lyn's eyes flicker open. She groggily tries to get up, but she realizes that she's tied up to a chair with rope. Her hat is still on, but her sunglasses are gone and her bandana has been repositioned so that it rolls up between her teeth like a gag. She tries to talk, but all that comes out are unintelligible muffled noises. She looks to the side and sees Kristen waking up as well, in the same situation, looking extremely dazed.) (The door in front of them opens and in walks the Leader, with two other Red Flag guys.) (Leader): Well well, look who's awake. (Lyn makes a lot of angry sounds at them. Kristen is taking in the situation and starting to look panicked. Lyn tries to flail herself around against her bindings, but the chair doesn't even budge.) (Leader): No use, them chairs are nailed to the floor. You ain't goin' nowhere. (Lyn stops and glares. Kristen is becoming seriously distraught.) (Leader): Now, we got a few questions for ya. (He goes over to Kristen and pulls out off her bandana gag. She whimpers.) (Leader): How'd you do that? (No response. She just stares into his eyes fearfully.) (Leader): I said, how'd you turn into that thing? (She just whimpers. He grits his teeth in annoyance.) (Leader): I'm going to ask nicely one last time. How. Did. You. Do it? (He reaches into his jacket and begins to slowly draw a gun. Kristen doesn't see, but Lyn does. She begins to shake around again and scream as loud as she can into her gag. It sort of sounds like she's saying “she can't talk”, but the Leader doesn't notice. Again, Kristen doesn't reply.) (Leader): Tell me! (He points the gun at Kristen's forehead.) (Leader): Tell me, or I'll shoot! (Kristen wails in fear and begins fighting against her restraints, looking away and squeezing her eyes closed tight. Lyn's struggling and howling becomes hysterical.) (Leader): Five seconds. Five, four, three, two... (As he counts down, Kristen begins to glow. Just before he reaches one, there is a bright flash of green light.) (Cut to the floor above the hideout. It's a type of bar clubhouse, with several pool tables. People are hanging around, playing pool. All of a sudden, the whole room shakes, and the top of Caraprison rises up through the floor like a whale rising out of the ocean. People panic and run and scream, splintered wood flies everywhere. The huge mass begins moving backwards, tearing up more of the room.) (Back to the basement. The bottom half of Caraprison fills the whole room. The force of the transformation managed to break the legs of Lyn's chair and make her fall on her side, though still tied up. Caraprison opens its mouth wide, showing of a row of huge teeth, and roars. The Leader back away, horrified, and bolts from the room, calling for help.) (Caraprison cuts the rope on Lyn's chair with her tiny claw. She wriggles out of it, stands, and pulls off her gag. She gives Caraprison the once over.) (Lyn): Well that's new. (They can't see what's happening on the other side of the door, but it sounds like a lot of people are scrambling.) (Lyn): We gotta get out of here. (Glances up at ceiling, which is falling apart.) Except it you move any more I'm going to get crushed. Any ideas? (Caraprison thinks for a moment, then opens her mouth wide. The teeth fold back, revealing a long open passageway- big enough for a person.) (Lyn, flatly): You're not serious. (Caraprison points into her own mouth.) (Lyn): ...fine. (She takes a deep breath, holds it, and climbs into Caraprison's mouth. A few seconds later, she comes up, now inside the hollow translucent bubble that makes up most of the alien's body. She pauses.) (Lyn): Not too bad in here, actually. (She walks to the edge and pushes her hand against the wall of the container. It's rubbery and stretches a bit, but otherwise doesn't budge.) (Lyn): Cool. (Just then, the door bursts open as the whole gang, armed to the teeth with firearms, streams inside. They open fire. Bullets bounce off as if they were raindrops. Inside Caraprison, Lyn does the wriggling finger antler thing and razzes her tongue at them tauntingly.) (Lyn): Better luck next time, Red Flags! Or should I say dead flags. (points finger in air dramatically) CHARGE! (Caraprison storms forward, barreling through the gang with no effort. She crashes through two walls, ending on the street. At that point, she makes a sharp turn to the right and starts down the road.) (Lyn): Go-go-go-go-go-go! (One of the gang members runs out through the hole in the wall and fires at Caraprison again. This time, it hits her in the underbelly. While it doesn't do much damage, it hurts. A lot. She yelps and falls over forward, then tucks her legs in and starts rolling even faster than she scuttled.) (Inside Caraprison, Lyn is tumbling around. She grabs hold of a bump on the floor and hangs on for dear life, screaming.) (Lyn): KRIIIIISTEEEEN! (Caraprison keeps going down the street and ends up rolling down a highway right out of town.) LOCATION – MOUNTAIN HIGHWAY – EVENING (Caraprison is starting to slow down. She stops, falling onto her side, then transforms back. Kristen and Lyn lie on the ground in a heap, panting with exhaustion.) (Lyn): Well that could have gone better. (Kristen): Uh-hu. (Silence as they continue to catch their breath.) (Lyn): Maybe we'll have better luck with the other guys. (Smash cut:) LOCATION – BLACK BULL'S HIDEOUT – NIGHT (Lyn): OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP- (Lyn and Kristen as BPMamba are running down a hallway in an absolute panic. A team of black clad gangsters with various bludgeoning weapons and firearms are close on their tails. They fire, and Lyn and Kristen dive into a nearby room, slamming the door shut and locking it. The Black Bull gangsters begin to pound on the door.) (Just then, Lyn notices a window. She tries to pry it open, but it's stuck. She backs away and points at it.) (Lyn): Kristen! (BPMamba slithers up to the window and slams the glass with her tail. She slides through it, and Lyn follows after her.) (One of the Black Bulls finally kicks down the door. They rush in, they stop when they see the broken window.) (Black Bull 1): Dangit, they got away. (Black Bull 2, smirking): Doubt it. We're on the fourth floor. They didn't make it. (Black Bull 1): Heh, right. Come on, let's go. If anyone asks, we didn't see anything. (They leave.) LOCATION – BLACK BULL'S HIDEOUT – OUTSIDE – CONTINUOUS (A shot of the broken window. Pan down, we see BPMamba, handing onto the windowsill below by her teeth in a pained way. Pan down further, Lyn comes into view, desperately clinging onto the snake alien's tail. Her feet dangle about a story off the ground.) (Lyn, half panicked, half unamused): Well this is a fine mess. (BPMamba, muffled): Mmmmhmmm. (Lyn): I think I can make it if I drop from here. (nervously) Here goes... (The bulb on BPMamba's tail suddenly activates, tracking Lyn's racing heartbeat just above her head.) (Lyn): Not helping! (BPMamba stops.) (Lyn takes a deep breath and lets go. She yelps as she plummets to the ground. She hits it and collapses onto her side, moaning. BPMamba lands with much more success. She sees Lyn's condition, then turns back into her human form, running over and kneeling down beside her friend. She shakes her shoulder.) (Kristen, frightened): Lyn? Lyn? (Lyn groans again and pushes herself up.) (Lyn): I meant to do that. (Kristen looks ecstatic, and gives Lyn a hug of relief. Lyn tries to stand, but suddenly winces with pain and falls back into a seated position. Kristen looks worried again.) (Lyn, chuckling through pain): Don't worry Kristen, it's not that bad. Just caught me off guard, that's all. Doesn't feel like a break, it's probably just a bruise. (She stands, gritting her teeth but otherwise managing.) (Lyn): I think we need a new plan. (Kristen): (nods) Yeh. (Lyn): We can take these guys on, just not all at once. We need something that lets us take them down one at a time. Something a little more... under the radar. (Lyn looks at Kristen and grins deviously. Kristen just looks confused.) LOCATION – BLACK BULL HIDEOUT – INSIDE – NIGHT (Extreme closeup of a doorknob. It shakes, with some dull clicking noises. Turns. Zoom out, and we see the door creak open. Kristen and Lyn sneak inside then quietly shut the door behind them. Lyn takes a proud stance and holds an unfolded paperclip up to her head, blowing on the tip like a cowboy blows on his gun's barrel in a western movie. She puts it away.) (Very quietly and carefully, they creep down the hallway. They approach an open door, from through which voices can be heard. They both press themselves up against the wall as close to the opening as they can dare, listening.) (Voice 1): Can't wait to blow some Red Flag brains out. (Voice 2): Calm down, Mikey, we don't need a scene. No use in shaking down a place that don't have no business 'cause we scared 'em off. (Voice 3): Anyone got ammo? (Lyn and Kristen glance at each other. Kristen nods to Lyn. After a few moments of hesitation, Lyn nods back.) (They charge. Burst into the room, screaming. Both girls throw themselves onto unsuspecting gangsters.) (The Black Bulls, 6 of them, react, pulling their guns up without really knowing what's happening. Kristen, in the heat of the moment, transforms into Pelicarve.) (The room erupts into total chaos. Pelicarve, not sure what to do with her newly shaped body, flails around and flaps like a trapped hummingbird. The gangsters scatter, some backing off, others being swatted by her wings. None of the Bulls shoot, in fear of firing on one of their own.) (Lyn ducks, grabs an ankle and drags one of them to the floor. Another one gets hit in the head with the side of Pelicarve's beak. Everyone is shouting and yelping and squawking and bumping into thing with loud thuds, until-) '''SMASH CUT TO: LOCATION – BLACK BULL HIDEOUT – INSIDE – LATER (The gangsters sit in a huddle on the floor, bound together by an emergency fire hose tied around the lot of them. Most of them are groaning with pain and confusion. All are unarmed. The guns are in a pile on the floor a ways away.) (Kristen and Lyn stand over them. Kristen looks a little lost, but Lyn is trying to look as imposing as possible, arms crossed and nose turned up. Both are still catching their breath a bit.) (Lyn): Well that's that, isn't it? (No response from the Bulls.) (Lyn): Maybe next time you'll think twice before... before... (She chokes. Puts a hand close to her mouth.) (Lyn, straining against emotion): Give us one moment. (She takes Kristen by the arm and rushes out through the door they came in, just out of sight of their captives. She stops, covers her mouth, and squeals with delight into her palms. Kristen can't help it, she breaks out grinning. Lyn takes both of Kristen's hands and starts bouncing on her heels.) (Lyn, quiet but excited): We did it we did it we did it I can't believe we did it! (With that, Lyn regains her composure, taking on a blank, intimidating face again. She walks back out into the room.) (Lyn): Sorry about that. Anyway... (Black Bull 1): We ain't the bad guys, ya know. (Lyn raises an eyebrow.) (Lyn): Really? (Black Bull 1): Them Red Flags are the ones ya should be chasin'. We were off ta stop them from takin' Del Olmo's. (Lyn): ...you were? (Black Bull 2): It's true! We heard they were going after him at six o' clock, AM, sharp. We were gonna, ya know, intercept him. (Lyn is suddenly a lot less sure of her position.) (Lyn): What time is it? (Black Bull 1 looks down at his watch, peeking out under the hose rope.) (Black Bull 1): 6:01. (Lyn and Kristen look at each other in horror.) LOCATION – DEL OLMO'S PARKING LOT – MORNING (The sun rises over the exterior of the Del Olmo Ice Cream Parlor parking lot. A single brown car is parked there. Mr. Del Olmo clambers out of it. He starts leasurely walking towards the building, when suddenly the long shadow of a man stretches across the parking lot.) (Mr. Del Olmo looks up. Sees a lanky figure at the edge of the lot. Based on his shadow, he has a gun.) (He backs away. Glances over his shoulder. There's another man there. And to the left, another. And another. Sweat forms on his forehead as he retreats from each one, there's another right behind him.) (Birds eye view of the lot. The perimeter is completely surrounded but the men, with Mr. Del Olmo in the center. And they're getting closer.) Appearances Characters *Kristen *Lyn Augustine Aliens Used *Sawder *Caraprison *BPMamba Villains *Red Flag (Gang) *Black Bulls (Gang) Key Events *Lyn and Kristen try crime fighting for the first time. *Sawder and Caraprison are used for the first time. *Lyn and Kristen are both seriously injured through fighting for the first time. Category:KrisTen Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Binkatong Category:Unfinished Episodes